Silent as Night and Death
by AngelOfDarkness1005
Summary: Well this is just a prolouge that if people like i will keep going. Sakura has dreams that show her the uchiha but she doesnt understand them. Which Uchiha is it though?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I haven't updated my other story, but i just got a inspiration. XD

* * *

The steam of the shower flowed out in waves above the curtain filling the bathroom up to the ceiling in a mist. Unbeknown to the person behind the curtain a shadow crept closer. More silent the Night and Death. Drawing closer still the silhouette behind the curtain began to move in the motion of rising their hair. The hairs on the back of the persons neck stood up notifying them that someone was there. Frozen with fear that someone had gotten past the security system that was put up whenever she was in the bathroom, she could not move a muscle.

The curtain sheilding her from the intruder was torn of its hinges in a blur of red as she was slammed up against the white marble look alike wall. She was pinned with her back to the trespasser and her arms to her back. She struggled trying to break free but the intruder was too strong.

She kept struggling until a kunai was pressed up againsther porcealin throat and hot breath washed over her neck. She was breathing heavily waiting for it all to be over.

"You've grown weak," the shadow informed her. He slipt an arm around her waist turning her around to face him.

She gasped as she looked into a pair of crimson eyes. Her mouth opened in an attempt to yell out his name, but before she could he brought a hand up to the back of her neck and knocked her out.

* * *

Sakura Haruno woke with a start, jolting straight to a sitting position. Cold sweat ran down her body and face. Running her hands from the side of her face through her hair she gave an exasperated sigh.

Tears started to form in her eyes. Her dreams had been like this recently all from one scene or another to coming to the same ending where she would be called weak and knocked out. She could never do anything either it seemed she had lost her ninja abilities in her dreams.

Those eyes she knew them well. At first they had belonged to a certain Sasuke Uchiha but now they had changed slightly but Sakura still assumed it was Sasuke that came to her in her dreams.

Turning on her bedside lamp she took in her surroundings checking for any chakra signatures. The only ones she could detected where hers, Naomi's (her cat) and Ino's who had decided that Shikamaru was cheating on her with that "bitch from sand" even though all she saw them doing was walking around. Besides Shikamaru's and Ino's relations ship was complicated and Sakura didn't even think Ino had told him that she liked him so how he could be cheating on her Temari was beyond her.

Sakura evened Ino though she had at least something, and Naruto was starting to finally notice Hinata. And thank Kami for that because everyone knows it took him long enough. Even Neji and TenTen were going out though nobody really knew exactly what to call the excesisve training sessions and dinners that they had because they never officially said anything.

Sakura would do anything for a chance with someone. Even though she and Kiba had gone out a couple of times it hadn't really been anything but friends hanging out.

Sighing again Sakura kicked Naomi off her legs and tried not to wake up Ino who was sleeping beside her snoring lightly on her side. Looking around she noticed the ice cream cartons, chip bags, soda bottles, and DVD cases scattered through out her room. Looking at the clock she noticed it was only 3:38 A.M.

Great she had only gotten about an hours sleep before the dream if that's what it even was, to Sakura it was more of a nightmare. But this means that they where coming earlier and earlier. Walking towards the bathroom she shut the door and then turned on the light. Going over to the white sink she turned on the facet. Cupping her hand to catch the falling liquid she splashed some on her face.

Opening the medicine cabinet that connected to the mirror she took out a bottled of muscle relaxers. Sakura had to use these if she wanted to get any sleep at all now a days. Dumping two pale pills into her hand she put them in her mouth. She filled a glass of water and gulped down the pills. Dumping out the rest of the water and re capping the lid she put the bottle back on its shelf. As she closed the cabinet she noticed a flash of black in the mirror.

Still suffering from post nightmare fright she froze. Seeing nothing she breathed out letting the air go up and hit her bangs.

"Your being stupid. "

Walking back to her room she went to the balcony and opened the french doors. Leaving them open she walked to the railing and and placed her hands upon it. Staring at the full moon which made everything in the night glow including herself she thought of her nightmare. In her dreams she wore either her pajamas which was a pink tank top and black and pink checkered board pants,(which shes wearing now with her hair up in a bun) or her ninja uniform. She wondered why she could never move. But then she thought of how she was called weak.

Clenching her fists around the railing she glared at the moon.

"I AM NOT WEAK UCHIHA!" As she yelled up into the sky the wind rushed around her bringing the bottom of the white curtains out of her room onto the balcony. Strand of hair blew across her face and leaves dance around her as if carrying her message to him.

She stood their with the wind for awhile then she decided to go back inside. Turning around as she shut the doors she looked to the sky and said

"I am not."

* * *

Off in the trees in front of the balcony covered by the darkness of night, the shadow from the dreams crouched laughing quietly.

"You most certainly are not cherry blossom, you most certainly are not."

* * *

please tell me what you think because i would actually like to write a story people would read.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! I'm updating hell must have frozen over.

* * *

It seemed only minutes after Sakura had fallen asleep before Ino woke her up saying that Shikamaru had come by only a few moments ago to ask if they could talk. Sakura had nodded in understanding and bid her farewell before she left. Now she looked around at the mess fully taking it in now that it was light out. She sighed sitting with her legs crossed on top of her black bed sheets. She ran a hand slowly through her pink locks forming a plan of action in her mind.

She figured it'd be best to clean up the chaos now instead of later. She slide off the bed standing up putting lids on the correct boxes and putting them in the trash. She clipped chip bags shut, put her movies back, recycled the soda cans, and vacuumed. Once she had cleaned up for the most part she looked around satisfied. A picture on her nightstand caught her eye. It was face down, but she knew exactly what was on the photograph.

She stood there for a second then turned to her dresser grabbing some loose black jeans, her normal color red tank top, and a plaid red, white, and black, long sleeved shirt. Sakura pressed her hand against the side wall by her door and forced chakra through the walls making a perimeter. She made her way to the bathroom and undressed turning on the water. She waited for it to warm up enough and got in letting the water run over her. The warmth relaxed her muscles and she put her face under the water closing her eyes.

Her dream quickly flashed across her mind and she snapped her eyes open checking the house for anyone. She scanned finding no one and slowly relaxed trying to calm down. She had to keep tellign herself it was just a dream, but those crimson eyes kept starring back at her in her mind. She shivered from the intensity in which they had starred at her.

Sakura sighed turning off the water she stood there watching the last of it swirl down the drain with her hand against the wall. Those eyes, the more she thought about them the more they didn't seem as familiar as she thought. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the images and stepped out grabbing a pink towel and wrapping it around her body. She wrung out her hair and wiped the steam off the mirror. She looked at her reflection and sighed at the bags under her eyes.

She got dressed and pulled on her shoes sitting on the floor. She looked around her apartment feeling eyes on her back.

"I really am becoming paranoid," she muttered standing up. She walked out her door locking it behind her. She walked out down the two flights of stairs to one of the main streets of Konoha. People bustled pasted her. Some being off duty ninjas like herself, or ones returning from missions, but there were also civilians. She started walking her hands in her pocket as she did so. She watched the people around her. There were families with small children, teenagers hanging out, and...couples. She looked away from a couple looking in a jewelry store picking out a engagement ring that even though they knew they couldn't afford it was still making them all lovey dovey. She hadn't realised but the corner of her mouth had turned down slightly and her eyes became ever so colder.

Sakura walked through the streets thinking about everything that had happened the last couple of years. She kicked the dirt remembering how much of a fangirl she use to be. It sickened her to no end when she realised she had declared her love for a murderous bastard that left her on a cold stone bench in the middle of the night after doing so. She sighed knowing that no matter what there was always going to be a small part of her that loved Uchiha, Sasuke. No matter how much she had tried to bury that part of herself she knew it was going to stay until he came back and then maybe only then could she move on completely. She scoffed to herself when the thought of Sasuke coming back crossed her mind. The only way he would ever return would be in a body bag.

She walked to the hospital to check on things even though it was her day off. When she walked through the automatic glass doors she saw nurses and doctors were running around shouting at each other as they all were coming out of one room. Sakura looked around trying to figure out what was going on and why she hadn't been informed. Everyone was telling her the same thing. She saw a nurse that she was closer with and grabbed the upper part of her arm quickly.

"Mitsuki-san what's going on? Who's in there?" she asked the younger nurse pointing to the room.

"S-Sakura-sama I was told not to tell you...Gomen-nesai!" she said quickly running off to go get things. Sakura looked after her shocked that she just kept getting the same answer. Her intellectual mind raced trying to find answers. Even if it _was _Sakura's day off, if the patient was in this bad of condition they were suppose to call for her. And why wasn't Mitsuki suppose to tell her who it was? Her eyes widened in realisation. There were only two people she could assume were in that room. One being her very best friend. She ran quickly into the standard hospital room. Sakura pushing the nurses and doctors aside to get to the person on the bed.

She was greeted with blonde hair and an abnxious orange jacket in her sight. Her eyes quickly scanned over the uncousious form. Sakura's breath caught as she starred down at Uzamaki, Naruto. She searched the people healing him for someone hopefully.

"Shizune!" She called to the women, when her eyes landed on her. The dark haired medic snapped her head up towards the konorichi. "What's his condition?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Three broken ribs, a fractured leg and wrist, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung," She listed off the injuries. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she immediately gathered green, medical chakra in her hands and started pushing it in Naruto's body. Others doctors started backing off as she worked concentrating on his injuries. They had gotten him in pretty good condition so it didn't take much for Sakura to get him stable. She finished up his leg working up to his lung. One of his ribs and collapsed it, and usually that would mean surgery, however somehow the rib had moved out of his longer and only needed to reconnect with the other part. She sealed the lung creating new layers of tissue there. Once he was in stable condition, she stepped back her chakra disappearing and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

She turned twards Shizune after the other doctors and nurses left.

"What happened?" she asked.

The older women sighed looking down at the white tilled floor, then meeting her eyes.

"Naruto was on an S-ranked solo mission. It... It involved Uchiha, Sasuke." she informed her. Sakura's fist clenched tightly and she ground her teeth together, glaring straight ahead into the hallway. She growled trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, but failing as anger spread through her body.

"Sasuke did this?" she asked and Shizune nodded hesitantly. "I swear that fucking bastard!" she seethed clenching her fist tighter.

"Sakura...there's...there's more," she said quietly not sure if she should inform the pink haired medic or not.

"More?" she asked astonished starring wide eyed. "What more can there possibly be? Don't tell me his mission was succes and now there is either a dead Uchiha or he's being held in captivty."

"No, and no. Naruto's mission was a failure, however we... we found out something. The team Sasuke had formed, Team Hebi, is close to here, which can only mean one thing." Shizune spoke in a business like manner.

"Uchiha, Itachi is near Konoha and the only reason for that is..." Sakura said turning to look at Naruto. " the person laying in that bed."

"Hai. We believe the Akatsuki are planning to try and capture Naruto again." Shizune finished. Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly then out the window into the trees that danced gently in the mid-afternoon breeze.


End file.
